


House of Traid

by heyjae



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Multi, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjae/pseuds/heyjae
Summary: There is no plot, only trash.A bunch of one-shots centering around V, Rapmon and the shared girlfriend they affectionately call honey. Honestly this is just an excuse to write a bunch of smut, I need the practice.





	1. Games

Being a writer seemed like an easy enough profession. You write some words, allow someone else to fix your mistakes then sit back and reap the benefits.

Simple.

This is exactly what Honey thought just before she became a full-time writer and writing was no longer a fun hobby that she had a natural talent for but the very bane of her existence on most days when she just could not get the thoughts out of her head and onto the page in front of her. The music helped her focus she liked to say, usually her Pandora mix of choice was the Classical station but today she was furiously typing along with Broadway show tunes she knew would only end up stuck in her head later. Her fingers were moving at an untraceable speed across the surface of her keyboard as she muttered each sentence before she wrote it underneath her breath to make sure it sounded right. Today was supposed to be her day off, but her publishers called at the very last minute, moving the deadline for her to finish the next few chapters up to the end of this week instead of the following week.

Which meant she had to pull two additional chapters she hadn’t even started thinking about out of thin air to send off to the proofreaders. It was needless to say but 'Honey' was stressed, almost ready to pull out her hair stressed, but you would never know it by looking at her; especially not now she looked almost serene while she typed and bobbed her head along to music in her ears. She had been on such a creative roll until she hit the enter button to begin a new line, her train of thought completely derailed and her mind went blank. It was almost as if her brain had completely short-circuited, with a loud groan she shot up from her seat and ran a hand through her hair. Just as she was about to pace around the room to get her blood flowing in an attempt to recharge her muse, something moved and her attention in the corner of her vision which made her scream loudly and throw the closest thing in her reach (her iPod) at the dark figure. 

"Wah! What's wrong with you?" Taehyung cried after the metal object made contact with the corner of his head before clattering to the ground. His hand immediately flew to the now throbbing area as he hissed in pain.

"Shit, Tae" The smaller woman gasped once she realised that the dark figure hovering in the doorway was her boyfriend and not an intruder "Sorry, I didn't know you were home already, let me see" She cooed and crossed the room to inspect the red bruise that was forming on the side of his forehead. Taehyung stood just a few inches above 'Honey' and he made a point of pouting and grimacing even harder when his girlfriend lightly pressed her fingertips to the outer edge of his bruise. It didn't really hurt all that much but Tae could never pass up a chance to be dramatic.

"Why are you throwing things, anyway?" He asked, sounding pained as he slid his arms around his Honey's waist and pulled her close to his chest. As she pressed her cheek against his chest and sighed heavily, Tae glanced over her head for a second; noticed the open Word document on her laptop screen and he no longer needed an answer to his question. "Ah, that's why."

"I hate my job," Honey groaned into Taehyung's cotton shirt and he rested his hand on the crown of her head.

"No you don't, Hon" Tae replied with his trademark grin, "You're probably just a little stressed, maybe you should take a break?" He asked, his gaze trailing from the back of her head to her backside while his girlfriend detached herself from his body and slowly walked back over to her desk.

"I can feel your eyes on my ass, Tae," Honey said with deadpan delivery making Taehyung chuckle to himself while she sat down and pressed her fingers back to her keyboard, "I would love to take a break right now, but I really don't have time for that. These chapters are due by the end of the week."

"That's in three days," Taehyung reasoned resting his hands on her shoulders. One of his thumbs rubbed circles against the base of her spine and he leaned forward so that she could feel his warm breath billow over her skin as he spoke, "I'm asking for 20 minutes, hour tops."

Honey felt a jolt of lust throughout his body when she picked up on what he was implying. "I'm busy Tae," She says softly, despite the arousal that was currently building between her legs. She knew that there was no way that she would be able to continue to say no if he kept massaging the pressure points on her neck.

"I can make you cum in five minutes, baby" Taehyung growled softly, leaning close to her ear. His lips teased the outer shell of her ear, the tip of his tongue flicking against the skin and Honey felt her body inadvertently shudder beneath his touch. She was prepared to brush him off against, in one last attempt to finished her work for the day but when his hands moved down from her shoulders to the front of her chest to playfully tease her breasts over her thin t-shirt Honey lost the will to deny him any longer.

"Tae?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Five minutes only."

Taehyung grinned like a child on Christmas morning and immediately carried her over to the bed, dropping her on the mattress without much gentility and climbed on top of her right away. Their lips connected immediately in a frantic kiss and Honey's hands found their place around his neck and Taehyung grabbed one of her legs and lifted it over his waist. Honey threw her head back against the soft pillows as Tae trailed kisses from her lips, across her jaw, and down her neck her hands slid down his back, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. Taehyung sat up for a moment to let his shirt come off before his lips returned to their previous place while Honey's hands explored his newly exposed torso. 

Eventually, he pulled her away from his chest and dragged her mouth to his while he used the other to lift her out of the flimsy dress that was currently covering her body. The moment that the article of clothing was pulled over her head Honey threw it to the floor, leaving her naked with the exception of her panties. Tae groaned softly as he looked down at his Honey spread out on their bed, there was a part of him that wanted to pounce and ravish her as quickly and roughly as he could, keeping his promise to only keep her away from her work for five minutes but he managed to stop himself. He wanted her to get her work done but there wasn't anything stopping him from having a little fun first.

"You're stunning," he muttered genuinely and smiled when he caught her blushing. He bent down, lips brushing against the silky smooth skin of her stomach and her legs spread wider so he could lie between them.

He kissed his way up her stomach, licking upwards on her sternum while one of his hands slid down her body and snatched off her panties before settling between her legs.

"Mmm," she moaned and pushed her head back against the pillows as his finger ran up and down her slit teasingly.

He kissed along her shoulder as his finger circled her clit. She tugged on his hair, pulling him up to meet her lips, gasping into his mouth as he entered a finger inside of her, moving them at a fast pace and she could already feel her orgasm building.

"Tae," she could barely stop herself from moaning out his name as he added a second finger.

He loved the sound of his name on her lips, he'd never get tired of hearing her pant and moan any variation of his name. Taehyung pulled his fingers from her, smiling slightly at her visible displeasure, and got off the bed. He grabbed both her ankles and pulled her to the edge of the bed and knelt down, spreading her wide before him diving right in, tongue shooting in and out.

Honey cried out and gripped the bed sheets below as she began to grind down. "God, TaeTae," she groaned and a hand went down to his hair, pulling him closer to her. "I'm so close," she whispered breathlessly.

A finger joined his tongue, followed by another and Honey could feel herself nearing the edge. It didn't take much longer when he removed his tongue from her and began to suck on her clit while three fingers of his fingers moved furiously inside of her.

She cried out his name when she began to shudder as she came around his fingers, moaning lightly as he lapped up her arousal, not wanting a waste one drop.

"My sweet, sweet Honey. You're not tired out are you?" he asked playfully as he crawled back up her body and kissed her so she could taste herself on his tongue.

"Not even close," she smiled up at him.

"Good," he smirked and ground his hips down into hers causing her to gasp and she felt his hardness against her thigh. He must have removed his pants while he was off the bed. "Because I'm not even close to finishing with you yet," He wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed them further up the bed.

He rolled them over so that she was straddling him and reached for her breasts, moaning at the feel of her soft mounds against the palms of his hands. Honey leaned down to kiss him but stopped when he abruptly sat up and took one of her breasts into his mouth.

The pleasurable sensation made Honey throw her head back, her hair cascading down her back as she basked in the way he sucked on her nipple and flicked his tongue back and forth over the sensitive nub. She was lost in a haze of her own lust but still wanted him to be just as worked up as she was, her hips grinded at a careful pace against his bare crotch and Honey grinned when she felt the vibrations of him moaning against her skin. Although he would love to keep toying with her, working her up until she could barely say his name; the ache between his legs was becoming much too insistent for him to ignore.

So for the second time that night, Taehyung rolled them over so that Honey was on her back before grabbing both of her hands and pinning them above her head. He settled himself between her legs and teased the tip of his cock up and down her slit. They both moaned together as he pushed into her, her walls gripping him tightly as she took him inch by inch. He kissed her neck and she exhaled several breathless pants, her hands flexing against his until he finally released his grip on wrists, allowing her to loop her arms around his neck and pull him closer.

They fill the room with their moans, gasps and whimpers as he repeatedly rolls his hips into her. Honey could feel the beginnings of her orgasm tremor inside her as her walls clenched tighter around Taehyung's cock. He pounded into her relentlessly, stirred on by the vice grip her pussy had around him and she's finally pushed over the edge when his hand slips between their bodies and he begins to stroke her clit. Her eyes close and she feels her body convulse as she gives into the intense wave of pleasure that overcomes her.

The feeling of Honey exploding around him made Tae lose control and pump into her at a frantic pace. Still in the throws of her release Honey spread her legs wider to accommodate his thrusts. And then he's throwing his back into each one of his thrusts as he too is taken over by an intense orgasm.

He's still half-hard when he pulls out of her, out of breath and practically glowing as he gazes down at the beautiful woman he was so proud to call his and she looked up at him with the same lazy and satisfied grin spread across her lips. He's got another round left in him but instead of trying to go again, Taehyung motioned for Honey to turnover and she complied; moving to lay on her stomach and rest her chin on her forearms. He gently moved her hair to the side and pressed his lips to the base of her spine, trailing kisses all the way up to her neck and then back down again. His strong hands massaged her, moving from her neck down to her back and stopping at the curve of her ass making the raven-haired beauty beneath him moan at his touch.

By the time he's finished, he's hard and ready for her again. Not wanting to waste any time he pulled her back against him and seats her in his lap, lowering her onto him inch by inch until he's completely engulfed by her walls. She's still drenched for him and it barely takes more than a few deep thrusts inside her heat before he's bottoming out again, groaning her name with pleasure as he empties himself within her walls. He grins when Honey grabs his free hand and slips it between her legs. His fingers are soaked the moment he touches her and he knows that this won't last very long.

His name is tumbling from her plump lips for the third time and Honey knows that all hope of her finishing any of her work that night were no longer possible. She doesn't mind, however, as she crawls out of Taehyung's lap and he pulls her into his arms right away, kissing every inch of skin available to him. Chest to chest and legs entangled together, they exchange light and tender kisses as Taehyung gingerly runs his fingers through her hair and they whisper overly cheesy compliments to each other before the pull of sleep calls Tae and he's yawning and nodding off making Honey's grin and press a kiss to his cheek before cuddling up against his chest. Honey loved being with Tae for many different reasons; he was an attentive, generous lover who was never hesitant about trying something new but if she was honest she would have to admit that this had always been her favourite part of their lovemaking. The quiet after the storm when they're both completely spent and wrapped up in one another both physically and mentally, discussing whatever asinine topic popped into their heads. 

It didn't take much longer for her eye's to grow heavy and eventually shut down completely, she tried to fight it knowing that she had work to complete but three orgasms nearly back to back would take a lot out of anyone. It's well after midnight when Honey feels her skin being caressed and a pair of lips touching the space of her neck next to her shoulder.

"Tae, go back to bed" She grumbled and blindly swatted at the pair of hands in her hair, making the owner of those hands chuckle softly, pull back and press his lips against hers.

"Wrong boyfriend."

 

 


	2. Needs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This continues from the last chapter then goes on into a different day. :)

 

"Joonie?" Honey mumbled and cracked one of her eyes slightly open, She was met with the sight of Namjoon smiling at her with a dopey grin that made his dimples grow deep. It had been years since he'd first smiled at her like that and it still filled her with warmth inside whenever he did. "What time is it. are you just getting home?"

"It's late," Namjoon nodded as he stood up to shuck the windbreaker he was wearing off his shoulders, he let fall to the ground and quickly moved to unbuckle his belt, "I got caught up at work, I tried calling both of you but no one picked up." He seasoned his words with a playful judgemental look while kicking his jeans off his feet and joining Honey underneath the sheets. The size of the California King bed was large enough to accommodate all three of their bodies with some space left over though throughout the middle of the night Honey usually ended up sleeping directly on top of one of them to conserve warmth while the other (usually Tae) hogged the covers.

Honey grinned and draped her arm over Namjoon once he settled next to her, her head and upper body moved to rest against her chest making Taehyung; who was still cuddled against her back, stir and shift positions but not wake up. "Ah, yes. Well, I've been writing most of the day and when Tae came home we got a bit distracted..."

Namjoon chuckled and ran a hand down Honey's side, pausing for a second to gentle squeeze her thigh before turning his head to the side "He's a bad influence on you."

"You think you're any better?" Honey countered with a sly grin. Their eyes met and like moths are drawn to a flame they both gravitated toward each other and shared a silent but tender kiss, it was late and there was no way they'd be able to do anything without waking up Taehyun who was still snoring peacefully on the other side of the bed. Namjoon was the first to pull back and gently caress Honey's cheek, drawing her head down so that he could kiss her forehead and then press her head back to his chest.

"You should get some sleep, Honey," He said softly, his thumb and index finger massaging her neck.

Honey only nodded, quickly pressing a kiss to Namjoon's jaw before settling completely against him and allowing the heavy blanket of slumber to wash over her once again.

* * *

Honey was met with the sounds of pots and pans clattering against the counter and then falling to the ground followed by Namjoon's yelling 'Fuck!' as loud as he possibly could. All signs pointed to one thing;

 It was Namjoon's day to cook.

 "Joon," Honey called softly as she rounded the corner and saw him seated on the floor nursing a bruise on his foot. "What are you doing?" 

"I dropped something...." He pouted as he looked up from the ground, even seated on the ground he was still nearly Honey's height "Do I have to cook today? Can't we just order something?" Namjoon complained, with his arms outstretched to welcome Honey into his arms as she moved to sit on his lap"

"Nope, you've used up the eating out budget this month. So suck it up and get cooking Nams" Honey giggled and flicked her finger against his nose.

Namjoon groaned and leaned forward, cradling his head in the crook of Honey's neck "I hate cooking," he grumbled and wrapped his arms around Honey's hips.  

"I know you do baby, but we gotta eat" Honey answered with a slight chuckle "Speaking of us, where's TaeTae?" There was no way he wouldn't have popped up by now if he was at home.

"I sent him to the market to get garlic, how do we run out of garlic?" Namjoon mused, still grumbling against Honey's skin.

"Ah, the market is like twenty minutes away...." Honey sighed then tapped her finger against Namjoon's shoulder to make him look up at her, "Wanna have some fun?"

Namjoon quirked an eyebrow upward, confused slightly because he honestly had no idea what kind of fun they could possibly have on the floor of their kitchen. But when she leaned forward and licked a deliberate stripe up Namjoon's neck he immediately knew exactly what she meant by fun and he was all for it. Before he had the chance to answer with something witty and take control of the situation Honey was kissing him again and Namjoon's focus was no longer on speaking.

His mind tried to play catch up with her actions but it was almost impossible, and then Honey's fingers threaded through his hair, tongue sliding into his mouth, doing all types of reckless things to his control, and she moaned and planted one hand against his chest, intending to push away to catch her breath, but he grabbed the back of her thighs instead, easily pushing her backwards, and the next thing she knew her heated skin was being pressed against the cold tiled floor. 

The angle between them should’ve been more awkward, Namjoon looming above her and her fingers wrapped around the front of his shirt to keep him close to her body and prevent him from moving too far away. He was quickly pulling articles of clothing off her body and throwing them to the ground though Honey was barely aware of it until she felt her bra slide down her waist and his rough hands move over each of her breasts as he kissed the valley of skin between. She felt lightheaded and her skin was on fire. She matched the tempo of his kiss with insistence when he returned to her lips, mouths open and needy hands grabbing and touching whatever they could reach, her fingers dragging along his scalp and through that ridiculously sexy tuft of blonde hair.  
  
Over and over again he used his mouth on her, wrenching her head back so that he could suck on the spot where her pulse beat, knowing that it drove her absolutely wild and he reveled in the heavy moans that dripped from her lips. The feeling passed all too quickly and his attention was back on her lips again, assaulting her in a siege of kisses that Honey didn't want to stop. Her left leg wrapped around him to draw his body flush against hers and she could feel the length of his arousal pressing against her inner thigh, spreading heat and desire straight through her.  
  
Dark eyes, hooded under his disheveled hair, looked down with an intent gaze, and underneath that was a predatory and arrogant smirk that always seemed to grace his lips when managed to get her so worked up by barely touching her. Honey wanted to be annoyed by the fact that she was so easy to please but there was no point in pretending that her body didn't react the way it did to him. After years of being together they were in tuned to each others needs, he just knew how and _where_ to touch his girl to make her eyes roll back behind her eyelids. He had his reasons to be smug and as long as he kept making legs tremble with desire Honey no longer felt the desire to call him out on it.  
  
His clothes joined hers somewhere on the floor around them, and then his hands were urging her legs apart; when he leaned down to brush kisses along her inner thigh, Honey swallowed a moan, and a hard shudder followed after. One of his hands idly drifted up to graze over one of her breasts, kneading with a pressure that hardened her nipples. Her breath hitched harshly, sinking her weight uncomfortably back into the ground.  
  
He tested her arousal with his finger and thumb first; rubbing gently, the first bit of contact was just a light teasing push that caused her hands to fall to his head, threading through his hair, pressing herself into his hand with encouragement. Then he trailed his tongue along the line of her core. She whimpered after a quick withdrawal, and through half lidded eyes she saw him lick his thumb, tasting her wetness with a sweep of his tongue.   
  
“Don't fucking tease me, Joon” she warned.  
  
He laughed in response. “Honey, I haven’t even started teasing you yet.”  
  
Before she had a chance to answer, he leaned forward to administer a slow lick to her center and the sensation drew a long shudder from her. Her body trembled above him and her thighs quaked around his head as he persisted, mouth on her clit, her head falling from side-to-side, her hands gripping him so tightly that her knuckles turned white. She moaned his name and that just made him suckle harder until she came with a release so hard that it stripped her of breath. A choked cry escaped her as she seized around him.  
  
"Do you have any idea how fucking _hot_ you look like this?" Namjoon voiced, wiping at his chin and already moving up to position himself between her legs. He kissed her again and she hooked a leg around his hips, tongues chasing tongues as their bodies twined together. Honey pressed a hand to his shoulder and gingerly flipped them over so that she landed on top, hands braced on either side of his face. “Like this?” she asked, cheekily.   
  
"That's even better" He grinned and braced her hips with his hands.

She traced her thumb across his lips and locked eyes with him again. They shared another tender soul bearing kiss, pouring everything they felt for one another into the kiss as Honey reached down to grab him and guide him inside of her. He was in with one slick push and Honey’s mouth fell open, head resting forward a little, needing a moment to adjust to the feel and girth of him. She held onto him tightly, one hand around his neck as the other balled into a fist around a tuft of his hair. Then his hip bucked up into hers and she made a tiny, incoherent whimper of need in the back of her throat. 

“Damn it, Hon,” It was Namjoon's turn to moan as she quickened her pace and began to ride him like the pro he knew she was at this. She pulled him forward into her breasts and  he immediately attacked her pert nipples with his mouth. His tongue flattened over the rosy peak, sucking at it hard. He bucked his hips while his mouth teased her breasts, and thrust his hard shaft up into Honey. There was nothing that could pull him away from her seductive body, or the hot embrace of her snug cunt at this point now. He was losing himself all over again into her body. Namjoon wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her more into his lap. He popped his mouth off her nipple with a smack and sucked the other one, giving it the same treatment.

He was forced to let go of her nipple when she tugged at his hair and pulled him back, making him look up at her. “Ride me, honey,” Namjoon grunted, delivering a playful smack to her cinnamon coated cheeks. “I know you can ride me harder than this…” He taunted with a devious smirk on his lips. His eyes closed for a moment as she slid back and forth on his shaft, slamming her hips into his. “Fuck, that’s good.” He groaned, feeling her walls tightening around his shaft the harder she rode him. A warm tingle swelled in the depths of his groin as he bucked his hips against hers, pumping his wet cock in and out of her snug cunt.  

His face was twisted in a pleasurable grimace as she rode him, hard, hoping to force his release before her own, but Namjoon quickly changed the plan, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and rolling them so he was on top. Then he was pushing into her, again and again, and Honey lay with her hair sprawled on the ground around her, closing her eyes against the quickly building frenzy of his fucking. He crushed his mouth to hers and thrusts at an angle that made sparks go off behind her eyes.  
  
He swallowed her moan with his mouth when she came a second time, and then finally sought his own release. He buried his head against her shoulder and braced his other arm behind her. His strokes became erratic as he neared the end, and Namjoon came with a deep growl against her skin. He tried to catch his breath after spilling his hot seed deep inside her, his cock gradually softening inside of her. His body hummed with complete pleasure, breathing heavily from his climax. Namjoon rested his weight comfortably against her, still keeping his spent cock inside her inviting cunt as he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. “Mhm, You are a bad influence on me ” He grinned, kissing her neck and breathing heavy.

"It thought that was Tae?" Honey breathed and nuzzled her nose against the hollow of his cheek. His body was sweat soaked and Honey didn’t care about taking on the overwhelming weight of him, feeling him suckle at her neck as she came down from her own high.

"He's a bad influence on you, you're the one that's intent on corrupting me."

Honey scoffed and opened her mouth to defend herself but the sound of Taehyung screeching from the entrance of their kitchen made them both stop talking and turn to look at him.

"Aish, come on guys! We eat in here!"


	3. Mornings

Namjoon chuckled softly to himself, he could hear the two of them the minute he stepped back into their shared apartment. Even before he’d left earlier that morning for his run, and he knew from the way Honey pulled at his arm and they way Tae nuzzled at into her neck that they were both eager for a very specific type of company. He was surprised that he hadn’t actually stuck around instead of continuing on with his morning routine, but was not surprised to hear the low  _“Oh Tae”_  from the bedroom when he entered their home.

Grinning, he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and took a small swallow before following the noises that called him into the bedroom. His Honey was splayed out on top of the bedsheets, each of  her long deeply tan legs dangling over the edge of the bed while Taehyung kneeled on the floor with his head buried between them. It was obvious from the way her fingers tangled and tugged on his golden hair and the arch of her back that he was putting his mouth to very good use.

“Oh God, Tae…” She whimpered. “Tae,  ** _please_**.”

The blonde raised his head just a little and offered her a playful grin. “Tae, please what?”

Namjoon cocked an eyebrow and sauntered forward. “Either fuck her or make her come.” He offered in answer for Honey.

At sudden sound of his voice, both their heads turned to him, and they both grinned.

“When did you get back?” Taehyung asked, casually.

“Just a couple of minutes ago.” Namjoon answered as he stripped off his sweat-drenched windbreaker and tossed it over the desk chair. “I see you two have been busy” He chuckled and took another step forward.

“I’m really happy to see you Joonie,” Honey commented with a small smile “But Tae, can you  _please_ -”

Tae definitely didn’t need to be told twice, and soon his face was buried between Honey’s legs again, her back is snapping into its former position once more and her head tossing from side to side without missing a beat. Namjoon smirked softly and crawled onto the bed beside her, palming each of her breasts and capturing her lips with his once he was laid beside her half-dressed body. He swallowed each of Honey’s cries as Tae worked to bring her to the brink of her sanity. Honey moved one of her hands to grip Tae’s hair as the other inched closer and closer to Namjoon’s crotch.

The corners of Namjoon’s lips curled up into a mischievous smirk when he felt her hands moving against him and he swiftly placed a hand over hers and pinned it above her head, tutting gently. “No, no Honey” He tutted and smiled down at her “You couldn’t wait for me to get back? I’m jealous now.” Honey parted her lips to curse him but her words turn into a flurry of profanities and moans directed to no one in particular - Taehyung’s name spilling from her mouth over and over again. Her eyes slammed shut as her back snapped upward in almost a perfect arch, Taehyung did all he could to grab her hips and hold her in place against his mouth. His tongue working vigorously to capture every drop of her essence that spilled for him.

Namjoon, still holding Honey’s hand, watched with heavy lids as her entire body tensed against him before going limp into his lap. Her head lolled to one side, and a few silent seconds passed by before a goofy smile appeared on her lips and she weaved her fingers back into Tae’s hair as Namjoon finally allowed her hand drop to the side.

“See? When you react like that to him, how do you expect me not to get jealous?” Namjoon pouted, leaning forward to peck Honey’s lips gently. She was still in a state of ethereal lethargy but Taehyung took the opportunity answer for her, just that way he knew she would.

“I’m pretty sure I could make you feel just as good, Joonbug” He teased from the floor and shot Namjoon a dramatic wink.

“We tried that once- Remember? Didn’t work out.” Namjoon replied flatly, still admiring the glow that seemed to engulf their Honey. His hands caressed the sides of her face before gingerly rubbing a thumb against her plump and swollen lips. He could tell that she must have kissed Taehyung long and hard before he found his haven between her legs and that made a tiny flicker of genuine jealousy flare up within him.

Of course, he understood very well the unconventional dynamics of their relationship and he rarely found himself feeling envious when Honey found solace in Tae rather than him. It was only natural to feel some sort of reluctance watching the one you love be pleasured by someone else, no matter how much Namjoon loved and cared for both of them.

“Are you really jealous Nams?” Honey asked, and Namjoon refocused on the girl now wrapping her arms around his hips below him.

Namjoon blushed slightly and shook his head, suddenly regretting his moment of childish behavior. “Uh- No Hon. I was only joking with you.”

“You seemed pretty serious to me” Taehyung commented as he flopped down onto the bed on the other side of Honey, causing Namjoon to shove his shoulder and advise him to shut up.

Honey grinned broadly when Namjoon answered, knowing that really did mean what he said. His sincerity was one of the things Honey loved most about him, and she knew that, at times, he still struggled with the idea of sharing her. Not just physically but emotionally as well, having had Honey all to himself for a significant amount of time before Tae came along. She didn’t want him to feel as though she didn’t care for him equally but that was much easier said than done.

“Do you want me to make you feel good?” She queried, already shifting her position in his lap.

“Y-you don’t have to..”

“I know I don’t have to. I want to.”  Honey smirked. Her lips connected to his neck once he stopped pretending to protest, sucking lightly as her hands rested on his chest and pushed him down onto his back. She tugged at his shirt, inching it up his chest at a tortuously slow pace while her mouth continued to move against his neck.

Pulling his shirt up and off with a small flair Honey gently pushed herself off his lap and kissed her way down his body, her hands falling to tug hastily at his jogging sweats and boxers. She pulled them down past his knees, letting the mess of clothes pool around his ankles then fall to the side of the bed. Honey bit her bottom lip, “You have a beautiful cock, have I ever told you that?” she asked playfully as her gaze flickered up to meet his and Namjoon groaned loudly.

“Eh, now you’re making me jealous Honey Bun…” Taehyung pouted from behind her as she crouched down on all fours towards Namjoon’s crotch.

“You’ve already had your fun, Tae” Honey replied and returned her attention to Namjoon who was already putty beneath her fingers.

Her hand reached out to grab his aching member, giving it a slow stroke before running her tongue along the sensitive underside. Namjoon watched in a hazy and lustful gaze as his girlfriend slid down his body and his hips tensed when she wrapped her hand around him “Shit, babe.” He was already hard when she began stroking him, causing him to let out a throaty groan before tossing his head back to rest on the mattress. The warm and wet feeling of her tongue running along his cock nearly had him passing out. “Honey,” he choked out, letting a hand run over her head to rest on the back of her head for a second before bringing it back to his side.

Honey was beginning to enjoy teasing him with slow, kitten licks much more than she normally did. Maybe it was the slight feeling of guilt that never really left her but it felt good to watch him tense up and relax under her touch. She chuckled once he muttered her name again, her hand picking up the pace of it’s movements.

“Hmm? What’s that Joon? You can’t be there already I’ve haven’t even started” Honey teased, pulling all of her unruly spirals to one side of her face before wrapping her mouth around the swollen head of his cock. Taking him as deeply as she could, Honey’s head bobbed back and forth slowly as her hand gingerly pumped his length.

Her breathing was constricted once he hit the back of her throat and she groaned as she felt her clit throb slightly the more her mouth moved against his length. She moaned when he moaned in delight, her pride swelling that she could give him that kind of satisfaction. This small part of her yearned to please him. Pleasure him. Make him feel like a king with her head between his thighs. Her mouth sucked long and hard, refusing to stop until he made her. She sucked loudly on his thick cock, coating him with her saliva, her mouth slipping easily up and down his shaft. Her free hand moved downward to gently fondle his balls, hoping to intensify his pleasure.

By now Honey knew all the signs that Namjoon was about to orgasm. The way his breathing clipped and shuddered every time he drew in air. How many times her name mingling in with swear words and unintelligible noise flew from his lips at a fiery pace when she pulled back her head to take a deep and well-needed breath. That slighty cocky but ever so grateful grin on his lips when their eyes connected and his gaze trailed from her ass up in the air and the completely engaged look on her face when she swallowed him again.

Honey was certain that it would probably only take a few more strokes of her tongue to get him there but her concentration was broken when she felt the rough pads of Taehyung’s fingers trailing down her spine. Then his lips and finally the palms of his hands smoothing over her copper toned flesh, making Honey come up for air and glance behind her.

“Sorry,” Taehyung grinned as he pressed his lips against her skin once more. He was already stroking himself and the sight of precum oozing at his tip made Honey’s clit jump once again. “I know you’re paying attention to Namjoon right now but I couldn’t let you two have all the fun.”

He peppered his words with a devious smirk and dragged the head of his cock against Honey’s entrance, making them both moan with pleasure before Honey returned to her mission and braced herself to be entered. A low growl slipped through Taehyung’s lips as he plunged his shaft deep into her from behind, moving forward inch by inch until he was swallowed up the hilt. She hugged him so tightly, so snugly, so perfectly Taehyung found himself not wanting to move initially. When he finally did roll his hips back and thrust forward, Honey groaned even with her mouth full and the vibrations of her sounds against his length made Namjoon’s toes curl.

Her warm walls massaged every vein and ridge on Tae’s throbbing cock each time he moved inside of her with impressive vigor. “You take me so well” He leaned forward and whispered huskily into her ear, making Honey throw her hips back in response. Not wanted to have Honey’s attention divided Namjoon tugged her deep chestnut coils into his hand, instinctively rocking his hips against her mouth and Honey reacted readily. With his eyes half-closed, they rolled into the back of his head as her mouth worked his length in and out of her mouth. The tingling sensation intensified within his balls the harder Honey licked and sucked, slowly spiraling up through his shaft. Namjoon sighed a breathy moan, the dizzying sensation in his head made him feel like he was actually floating.

Every lick, every stroke, every pull of her hands and mouth brought him to the brink of climax. He bit his bottom lip hard, clenching his jaw to fight back on the urge to spill his thick seed in his girlfriend’s mouth without even warning her first, but it was too late. “Shit, oh shit…” He roared, his hips jerking toward her face as he released himself into her warm, wet mouth, his body shuddering from the intense pleasure surging through him. His eyes clamped shut as his orgasm rippled through him in waves.

Honey was happy that she had managed to take Namjoon to the edge of glory even with Taehyung clouding her thoughts, but her nails dug into his flesh as Tae continued pumping his cock inside her. His warm breath tickled her skin and she sighed deeply once her lips popped off Namjoon’s softening cock and she finally tried to catch her breath. His deep rough pants filled her ears as he pumped into her with unrelenting effort.

Honey slid a hand down her stomach, resting her fingers above her clit. She pressed down hard on the puffy bud, rubbing it back and forth with urgency. Her body jerked hard against him the faster she played with her clit. The all too familiar signs of her rising orgasm started to bloom inside her. She could feel every throbbing muscle in her cunt tighten and twitch the closer she came to climaxing. “…fuck…yes..” Honey’s voice rose above the sounds of their smacking skin and she jerked violently as she felt herself orgasm for the second time that morning. Taehyung met his own release just seconds after her and they fell forward onto the mattress, exhausted and out of breath.

“You are such a needy boy,” Honey commented with a warm smile, cradling Taehyung’s cheek in her hand. He only giggled in response and nuzzled into Honey’s touch, enveloping her smaller body with his own. “Namjoonie, you aren’t going to cuddle with us?” Honey asked but he didn’t respond. She reached over to push him slightly but the only answer she received was a gentle snort that made Tae giggle.

“I think he’s asleep” Taehyung observed, “You literally sucked him to sleep. My Honey is so talented.” Taehyung teased and playfully tapped his finger against her nose.


	4. Envy.

Honey wasn't entirely sure how it happened this night. Something about a bet, a little beer, a bottle of wine or two with dinner, and suddenly there they were – locked in the room stripping away at the clothing covering all three of their bodies. Their lips took turns claiming her own, Taehyung’s kisses sweet and soft, Namjoon’s harsh and full of teeth on Honey’s smooth skin. They both pulled away after a moment, gasping for breath.

“Honey-ah, do you trust us?” Tae whispered, lips hovering barely inches from hers.

“Of course I do,” she answered in an equally gentle whisper.

He grinned, as if he hadn’t already known the answer and gently trailed his fingers down her arms and sides to the hem of her shirt, lifting it over her head and tossing it to the floor in a crumpled heap. His lips demanded her attention while deft hands found their way to the clasp of her bra, unclipping it with elite precision. “Beautiful...” He let it fall away from her body and stepped backward to drink in her frame. The amount of times Taehyung had seen her naked body didn’t seem to matter, he was mesmerized by each dip and curve of her figure every time they got undressed.

Namjoon moved in behind her and wrapped his arms around her torso, fondling her breasts with rough hands and planting small bites on the back of her neck. Honey moaned and leaned back against his chest and he chuckled, letting one hand trail downward to the string on her sweats, almost tearing it off in his impatience. He dragged the clothing down her legs, panties and all, his fingers leaving trails of fire in their path, and soon she stood naked before the two men. Taehyung bit his lip as he took her in once more, his eyes dark with desire.

Namjoon pulled away to stand beside the younger male, and Honey immediately missed his warmth against her back. She shivered under their gazes, waiting to see what their next move would be. Taehyung was the first to move. He pushed his honey down gently onto the bed, climbing over to straddle her torso while he coaxed her hands above her head with one hand, and scrambled around in the the nightstand next to the bed with the other. He hummed with excitement when he found what he was looking for and wound the silken fabric around Honey’s wrists then fastened them to the headboard, tugging once on the bonds to be sure they would hold before leaning in to kiss her softly.

He broke away reluctantly and stood, gesturing to Namjoon and he swiftly retrieved a bandanna from his pocket and approached her, winding it playfully around his fingers as he stalked forward. Bending forward so they were on eye level, Namjoon brushed his lips against the sensitive skin beneath her ear and Honey moaned with delight. “So eager, my sweet” He mumbled and gently steadied her hands from pawing at his torso “But we want to play a game. Let’s see if you can guess who’s who,” he muttered against her ear. “Here’s a hint: I’ll be the one making you scream.”

Namjoon stole a quick kiss, rough and fleeting before pulling the bandana over her eyes, making sure it was tied firmly -but not too tight- at the back of her head and laying Honey down on the mattress. Then his weight left the bed and she was alone and blind, her heart beating wildly against her ribcage in anticipation of what would happen next. She could hear them talking to each other, a low murmur followed by an even deeper rumble and she strained to hear what they were saying, but it stopped as quickly as it began. A beat of silence passed before Honey could feel the heat of someone approaching her.

She felt two pairs of hands on her, light and fleeting. They seemed to be everywhere at once, except where she wanted them to be. Unidentified fingers teased her, dancing across her inner thighs, skimming her hipbones until she found herself unconsciously reaching for them with her body, urging them to touch her. But it seemed the further she reached, the further they would draw away then she heard a chuckle.

“Someone’s impatient.” The bed shifted and she felt lips graze her neck. “All in due time, Honey-ah.” His thumb traced the curve of her mouth

Taehyung.

His thumb traced over the swell of her cheek and curved around her mouth forcing her to part her lips for him, letting out a small moan. “Please…” she breathed, closing her lips around his thumb. She felt a small swell of pride when she heard his breath catch in his throat. There was no way he could refuse her like this, naked and wanting beneath his hands. “Don’t tease me anymore…”

He hesitated for what seemed like the longest time as he struggled to fight his very own nature. He groaned audibly and buried his head in the crook of her neck. He licked his lips and she felt his tongue headily graze her ear.

“Don’t do this to me, Honey,” he said, his voice strained. “You know I can’t refuse you.”

“Then  _don’t_.”

He hesitated once more and Honey felt his weight leave abruptly, almost as if he was pushed aside. She shivered with surprise when a second pair of calloused hands made their way up the supple skin of her inner thighs, parting them gently to make way for the weight that settle between them.

“Well, if you won’t do it, I will,” came what sounded like Namjoon’s gruff voice. Honey could hear Taehyung huff in response, but he made no move to regain control.

She had only a second to compose herself before Namjoon lowered his head, breathing hot air across her thighs, and pressed his tongue to her clit, sending a spike of pleasure straight to her core. He teased her with the tip of his tongue, grazing his teeth lightly over the sensitive skin. His mouth worked her over and over, showing little mercy as was his nature. Namjoon was in all honesty somewhat clumsy with most things and sex was not exempt from that small fault. However what he lacked in composure he definitely made up for in effort. There was never a time that he didn’t give everything he had to make sure that his Honey was never left unsatisfied.

Just as she felt herself approaching her climax, he pulled away completely.  Leaving Honey to whimpered at the loss, before hovering over her trembling body once more. There was no way to tell who it was. A mysterious pair of hands clamped down on the pillow beside her head as her partner aligned himself with her entrance and pushed forward slowly, ensuring that she felt every inch of him push past her walls. Honey groaned and tugged at her restraints, wanting to touch him, her fingers itching to tangle in his hair, to grip his waist and urge him faster.

But he kept his pace slow, his thrusts long and hard. She could almost feel him smirking down at her as she writhed beneath him, head thrown back, arms straining to break free of the bonds. Still sensitive from Namjoon’s treatment before, it only took a few strokes before she were once again on the edge of that peak, her breathing growing shallow and her ankles crossing behind her lover’s back to coax him forward at her speed. Yet his pace remained just as languid as before, just like he was doing this on purpose, refusing to give her want she wanted.

Before long, she could feel him straining to keep his control, his movements grew more erratic and uncoordinated with each passing stroke. When it seemed he could not hold on any longer, Honey felt him lean down and pant against the side of her face, so low that she could not recognise the voice. “I want you to come,” he commanded while he reached down to press his thumb harshly against her clit, and she came undone with an incoherent cry. He pulled out and pressed a kiss to her lips, too quick for Honey to determine his identity, before he moved away and another body took his place.

Unlike the previous, this one wasted no time, the pace he set hard and fast. Honey soon gave up any chance of trying to keep up and surrendered herself to his mercy, biting her lip hard to hold in her hoarse cries of pleasure. “Joonie…” she moaned before she could stop herself, her voice quivering. The man above her laughed, his pace never wavering as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, letting his jaw graze against her cheek.

“Guess again.”

“Tae?”

The surprise that overtook her was soon forgotten and Honey felt her body jerk upwards once again and she came for the second time that night with his name on her lips. Taehyung followed soon after, panting heavily as he leaned his weight on her body. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and removed the blindfold and restraints, looking down at his lovely Honey tenderly as her eyes adjusted to the sudden influx of light.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he asked rubbing the red marks from her wrists.

She shook her head. He seemed satisfied and rolled off to clean himself up, and she watched him go, still reeling from his actions only moments before. Lost in thought, she let out a yelp as Namjoon suddenly swept her up against his chest and kissed her, slow and hard, like the way he had made love to she before. His movements were so precise, so controlled that they had her melting all over again.

“I want you again,” he groaned, bucking his hips against her thigh to prove his point. “No blindfold, no Tae.” He added in a hushed whisper “I want you to look me in the eyes when I make you come.”

Honey felt a shudder pass down her spine at his words, pressing herself further against his hard chest.

“But not tonight. You need all the energy you can get,” he teased.

The bed dipped as Taehyung climbed in behind Honey, wrapping his arm about her waist and pulling her back against his chest. She was sure she felt Namjoon’s hold on her tighten slightly as he looked over her head at Tae from the other side of the bed.

“I believe I won this bet, Nams. You have to do the dishes all next month.”

Namjoon looked down at Honey and smirked. “She definitely moaned my name first.”

“That was obviously a fluke, she thought you were me! Honey, you decide, which one of us won?” Taehyung whined then looked down at Honey who pursed her lips. She looked at Taehyung then back to Namjoon before exhaling sharply and pulling the bundle of covers over their bodies.

“In all honesty, I think I’m the real winner here,” she chuckled and closed her eyes “G’night boys!”

“Honey, that’s not what I asked! - You have to answer” They overlapped with complaints but their whining fell on deaf ears. Honey knew that if she actually did answer it would only give them another reason to fight and she was enjoying the streak of peace they’d been having lately. In lieu of an answer she silently pulled Namjoon backwards along with her as she nestled against Taehyung’s chest and kissed them each on the cheek before settling in to sleep.

There was always tomorrow, and she was sure they would find something new to disagree on then.


	5. Redemption

Namjoon was tired. His bones ached with every step up the driveway and the balls of his feet screamed in agony each time he dared to stride forward. When he first started making music, all those years ago in the average sized bedroom of his parents home Namjoon never saw a future where his music would be the primary source of his income. Neither did he see a future when he would come home so tired and exhausted that he would regret ever becoming a musician in the first place. The underground entertainment company he’d started with a fellow rapper just a few years ago was finally starting to gain some recognition beyond the underground and that meant meetings, performances and demos all on top of managing the other few artists that trusted their careers to his good decision making.

The stress of it all was beginning to weigh heavily on his shoulders but when the front door of his modest home came into view Namjoon  couldn’t help but smile. Being home meant that he would get to see Honey, and the thought of her face made him stand up a little straighter. Knowing  that he had her, and Taehyung’s to a certain extend, support made all the difference in the world. Even if there were times that Namjoon longed for simpler days when it was just him and his Honey against the world, Taehyung was an irreplaceable part of both their lives now and he wouldn’t trade the rascal in for anything in the world.

“Tae-Tae!” Namjoon bellowed once he was over the threshold of their home, “Honey!” He called again, noting an unusual stillness that seemed to weigh down the air inside.

“Joonie?” Honey peeked around a nearby corner and Namjoons smiled once she fully came into view and immediately pulled her into his arms once she was close enough. 

“I missed you today,” He grinned, pressing his lips to her cheek “Where’s Tae? I got him one those jackets he’s been asking about.”

“Oh um, he’s spending the night by a friends house.”

Namjoon noted the way Honey had been avoiding eye contact with him, brown orbs immediately looking at the ground once Tae’s name was mentioned. He had only seen act like this once before, after a particularly awful blow up that ended in Taehyung moving out for a few weeks before Namjoon was finally able to convince him to come back and make up. Both of them could be absolutely insufferable when they wanted to be. The memory of those unpleasant weeks made Namjoon drop his arms to the side and frown.

“Honey, what happened? Are you two fighting?”

“No! Not really, we just- come here” Honey replied then motion for him to follow her into the kitchen where there was a small table romantically adorned and set for two. She grabbed the miscellaneous items Namjoon had carried in from the car out of his hands then pushed him forward until he was seated in one of the chairs.

“I know you’ve been kind of stressed lately, with work getting crazy busy and everything that’s been happening here so...Tae and I had a conversation and we thought that maybe just the two of could have dinner tonight.” Honey began to explain as she started preparing a plate for her lanky boyfriend. She served him healthy portions of all of his favourite dishes then sat down in front of him with a plate of her own.

“And if it helps maybe this could be a regular thing? Tae can stay with his friend for a few nights out of the week and you can have me all to yourself, like the old days!”

Namjoon stopped stuffing his face once realization finally set in and he figured out what all this really was. His cheeks burned red when he remember how selfish he was a few weeks ago. Honestly that wasn’t the first time, as his stress at work began to ramp up so did his feelings of possessiveness over Honey. He didn’t think he was being that obvious but he wasn’t surprised that the two people who knew him best in the world could notice that something was bothering him. He did  often feel some kind of childish possessiveness towards his girlfriend, probably more often than he should in his situation but this wasn’t what he wanted.

“Honey,” Namjoon sighed and reached forward to caress her hand “I don’t want this, I remember what I said but this isn’t what I meant.”

The smaller woman intertwined their fingers and lightly ran the pad of her thumb against the back of Namjoon’s hand. It was a simple act of intimacy, something she’d done countless times before but he still found warmth spreading from his hand and all throughout his body whenever she did it. She exhaled softly and picked her head up and beckoned his eyes to meet her own.

“Do you remember what I told you before Tae moved in? Before we added him to our relationship, before he became so ingrained in our lives?”

Namjoon nodded, “ _The second this doesn’t feel right, you need to tell me._ ” He answered, repeating her words from years ago. 

“I meant that Joonie, If you’re not feeling appreciated or fulfilled in this relationship that’s something we need have a discussion about. I don’t like the idea that you’re starting to harbor resent for me or Tae. It’s not fair to you or him.”

He understood where she was coming from, Namjoon was never very good at explaining his feelings and because of that inability he often said things without really thinking about the implications of his words. 

“I..I can’t say that I’ve never been jealous of you and Tae,” Namjoon started then cleared his throat to keep his voice from warbling “We’ve been together for so long but sometimes I feel like he understands you better than I do?”

Honey frowned but didn’t interject, allowing Namjoon to get thoughts together.

“I admit, I was skeptical of Tae in the beginning I’ve never been in a relationship like this before and I was afraid that he was going to steal you away from me...” Honey squeezed his knuckles and encouraged him to keep talking “But, he made you happy which that made me happy and before I realized he started making me happy too.” Namjoon had to clear his throat once again, his throat getting tight and he faint buzzing of tears fluttered the back of his eyes for reasons he didn’t really understand.

“So...I don't want this” He gestured the air around them “This weird arrangement where Tae gets exiled for half the week and we both have to pretend we don’t miss him is not something that I wan- _**Jesus**_ I’m sorry I don’t know why I’m crying.” He blubbered and wiped his cheeks clean before Honey shook her head and swiftly moved from sitting across the table to sitting in his lap. She cradled his face and pressed her lips to his forehead to place a gentle kiss on the skin there.

“It’s okay, I understand” She whispered then titled his head upwards to look her in the eyes “I get it Joonie I really do…” Honey sighed and rested her neck into the crook of Namjoon’s neck, inhaling deeply before muttering something against his skin that he couldn’t understand.

“What?” He chuckled and wrapped both of his arms around her slender waist. 

“I was afraid you were going to make me choose!” She repeated, each rushed word slurring together like they were fighting to escape her mouth before the other.

“Oh Honey, I would never make you do that.”

“I love you both so much, I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you Joonbug.”

Her childlike nickname for him made the dimples in his cheeks sink even deeper and Namjoon pulled her tighter to his chest. “You’re stuck with me for life, Hon.” He smiled then curled his index finger around her chin to draw her closer to his lips. Breath rushed from Honey’s parted lips and fanned over his face. Her warmth sunk between the fibers of his shirt and made his skin pebble.

Their heads drew closer together and then tentatively their mouths touched, lips finding their appropriate places to fit. They kissed experimentally. As if they hadn’t already committed the softness, texture, and taste of each other's mouths to memory. Namjoon upped the ante, pulled Honey’s jaw open by the chin and dove his tongue inside.

His cock hardened, or rather grew harder because he was hard the second their lips connected, when she whimpered softly against him. The torturous thought of spreading Honey wide on their coffee table, or kitchen counter or the wall or whatever surface he could readily reach and sliding his tongue between her hot, dripping folds made saliva nearly gush from the sides of his mouth. He hadn't had her in what seemed like ages and he was starved.

His hands, like always, formed a mind of their own and began to explore all the places he couldn't see and stroked himself to sleep thinking about. He palmed her ass and Honey balled his shirt into her hands as the blood in her body argued on where exactly it wanted to go. To her head? Her ears? Her cheeks? To her clit that was so stiff it was hurting? Her inner muscles were already contracting as if she were coming right this second and all they had barely begun.

Things quickly turned possessive and wild.

Namjoon swiftly moved upward and awkwardly shuffled out of the kitchen towards their living room, as his fingers felt around for the hem of Honey’s sweats. Grabbing the hem he tugged in different directions and the sound of fabric being torn and ripped as he yanked them downward made both of them snicker. He was always one to live up to his reputation of a total klutz and soon her tired old t-shirt suffered the same fate, Honey gasped and  tore her mouth away ultimately standing before her panting boyfriend in her nothing but her bra and panties.

"Gah, you’re beautiful" Namjoon devoured the very sight of her and nearly choked on his saliva. 

She ran her hand vertically down his chest and then emancipated Namjoon from his shirt. His torso was perfection to her, and Honey didn't waste a second before latching on to his nipple, suctioning it between her pretty lips, and flicking it mercilessly with her tongue.

Namjoon shuddered and cupped her by the back of her head. "Oh, shit." His eyes began to close but he popped them open so he could watch and not miss a moment of it. Especially when his Honey began to trail her open mouthed kisses downward.

Sinking to her knees, she stared up at Namjoon and unbuttoned his pants. Agonizingly slow, she lowered the zipper, reached in, and pulled out his erection her leg trembling at the thought of him burying himself between her legs once more. Honey wet her lips in anticipation, and then lapped at the pre-cum that drizzled from his tip.

She was going to kill him, Namjoon prophesied as Honey wrapped her mouth around him, took as much as she could using the flat side of her tongue to drag it along his shaft before popping him out of her mouth only to repeat the same action. She began humming softly and using her closed fist to stroke him, suckling the head vigorously.

"Suck me off hard," Namjoon requested.

She did exactly as ordered to the point that her cheeks were concave. Her mouth was amazing and the squishy sounds of her saliva coating his rod almost spelled premature ejaculation. But, gotdamn he didn't want her to stop.

Namjoon groaned and rocked on his heels as he utilized everything within him not to move and to let Honey control the speed of this ride. However, he was losing all sense of himself while the petite brunette held him tightly right underneath the hood of his cock while sucking enthusiastically at the tip. Her tongue lashed his slit enticing it to release a backlog of come.

The pressure began to build and with his eyes rolled so far in the back of his head, Namjoon used what strength he had left to pull himself away from Honey.

"Okay," he laughed shakily, backing up until he was pressed against a nearby wall to catch his breath. He pointed at her…or one of the women he was currently seeing in his double vision. "Time out."

Smiling brightly, Honey wiped the corners of her mouth and pulled herself to her fee and another kissing frenzy started all over again, mouths moving in harmony as tongues rolled over the other. Honey was literally swept off her feet as Namjoon made his way blindly over to the couch where he sat down and Honey immediately  straddled his waist and held on tight.

"Fast or slow?" Namjoon questioned after ending their lip embrace.

"Both."

He kissed her chin and slipped one hand between their bodies to pull her panties to the side. Namjoon tested her the wetness of her folds with his fingers and they were soaked, coated, with just a single prod. He circled her clit a few times before pinching it between his fingers.

Honey reared her head back and hissed, knowing that if he kept that up she would be close to losing it like he had just a few moments ago.

"God I love it when you’re soaking wet," Namjoon mused and sank a little lower on the couch. He kicked his jeans off his ankles, grabbed his cock and aimed it at its precise target. "I've wanted to do this and so much more to you all day Honey," he took her by the hip and began to press her down as his hips surged forward.

Honey stopped breathing and thinking the minute his bulbous head began to penetrate her entrance. His dick breached her opening, burrowed inside, and stretched her pink spongy walls to accommodate all eight and a half inches of him.

Coherent words were trapped and lost in the mire of turbulent pleasure. Ecstasy latched on like Namjoon to her nipple once his gorgeous Honey began to slide up and then down.

Her warmth made him hiss. Their eyes connected, held, and Honey rode Namjoon like a woman with something to prove.

Her pussy clenched and released him and clenched all over again giving Namjoon an internal blow job. How could he ever doubt how much she loved him? How much he loved her? There was no way Namjoon could ever put into words how much the woman currently writhing on his lap meant to him. But he was going to spend all night trying to.

 

* * *

 

For once the buzzing of an alarm wasn't the reason Honey was waking a little before dawn. It was the solid body spooning her. The arm of her bed companion was wrapped around her waist, but the hand, that sinful hand with its devious fingers were stroking her stomach.

Blindly she reached behind her and craned her neck. Her lips were plundered and overtaken by an eager mouth without a moment's hesitation A moan or two escaped the tiny space between their mouths and every inch of her came alive.

Her upper torso was exposed. The bed sheet lay tangled around their knees so she felt every hard plane of his body grinding into her supple curves. A brazen poke of his hard-on made her sigh as she gripped his strands of tousled hair, bringing him closer.

Rolling over on her back, she widened her legs making a place for him. Her eyes hadn't even cracked open but they didn't need to. She had all of his faces memorized. The way he looked in the morning, the intense look of concentration when he was trying to stop himself from getting too aroused too soon He kissed her like she was his soulmate because, well, she was. And that  made her feel safe and at home beneath his touch. He made her a priority and that's all she ever really needed.

She giggled when his lips lightly kissed her knee on his way down her body. A moaned buzzed in the back of her throat when those lips moved higher up her thigh and she snapped her eyes closed when he laid a smack right in the miniscule space where her hip met with her inverted mound. She sighed gutturally when his tongue flicked the seam of her heated sex. Namjoon’s talented tongue had brought her to completion three times throughout the night thus making this the fourth in the span of a few hours and no time was any less enjoyable than the former.

Honey was boneless as he lashed that overly sensitive nub. Her hips bucked with every thrust of his fingers that had invaded her channel, and all thought fled her brain in a mass exodus as pleasure usurped everything.

"You taste so sweet, baby," Namjoon complimented and swirled his tongue around. "I wish I could live between these legs."

Honey laughed and playfully hit his arm, stared down at him. "You’re talking too much," she attempted to appear stern.

Namjoon winked. "Yes ma'am," he went back to sucking on her clit like a straw.

Her skin pebbled right along with her nipples. Both legs were thrown over her lover's shoulders and when Honey’s eyes popped open, her back arched, and she shouted profanities to the heavens above. Before she had a chance to come back to her senses Namjoon slid into her, tip to base, stretching her to accommodate him. Together they groaned their satisfaction at being connected and their hands automatically entwined as he began at a steady pace thrusting in and out of her.

Honey moved her hips creating a lovely friction between their bodies. Sweat began to build on the surface of their skin. Namjoon bent his head down and took one of her dusky nipples in his mouth and his Honey gripped him by the back of the neck to keep him right there as she bucked against him.

A shrill beeping could barely be heard over the creaking of the bed springs, but it was loud enough to draw Namjoon’s attention. He stopped suckling at Honey’s chest and looked over his shoulder but he certainly didn't slow or alter his pace.

"I think your phone is ringing."

"Ignore it," Honey crossed her legs behind his back in a silent command that neither one of them would be stopping this and going their separate ways.

Namjoon smirked and captured Honey’s lips in a searing kiss before pulling away and then sliding completely out of her.

She glared up at him but when he motioned for her to turn over on her stomach with a singular finger, a new wave of excitement infused in her blood, and she happily obliged. Rising on all fours, Honey pulled her bushy curly hair over on her right shoulder. She looked back at Namjoon through half-lidded orbs as he guided himself back into her warmth.

Her toes curled and her fingers extended. A corner of her mouth went missing between her teeth, and Honey threw her hips back to meet every single one of his forward thrusts.

It only took moments before their flesh was smacking and one curse word after another floated from their mouths, permeating the air. Namjoon reached around her, capturing her by the jaw and pulled her up toward his chest, arching her back to its extreme He was still buried within her depths even with her resting completely upright on her knees.

A hand groped her breast, stroking the fleshy mound until her nipple puckered and was subsequently plucked. The hand holding her jaw prisoner traveled downward and began to strum the sensitive pearl between her folds.

Hold laid her hand on top of Namjoon’s as he stroked her center while he continued to rut in and out of her.

Her senses began to heighten the closer she came to coming. Namjoon pushed her gently back down to the mattress, her face getting lost between the pillows, making her swat the annoying objects away. The headboard increased its assault on their bedroom wall and a surge of pleasure came at her that made her heart stutter for just a second and then it happened. Like a cork popping in a champagne bottle, a pine crumbling under a Avalanche, a test car ramming into a wall at a high velocity, Honey screamed, Namjoon cursed as they disintegrated into blissful streams of cum confetti.

Slowly he eased out of his golden hued goddess, and lied down beside her. Namjoon swept a few sweat soaked strands of her hair out of her eyes, pressed closer and kissed her mouth, her nose, and lastly her forehead.

Rays of stubborn light began to filter inside the room turning its soft pale blue hue into hazy orange.

"Would it be strange if I were to thank you?" Honey said.

Namjoon folded his arms behind his head. "For what?"

Honey propped herself up on a pillow that hadn’t been knocked to the ground. "Everything.” She sighed “For being the most amazing partner in the world, for filling me with so many feelings of joy and light and….All I can feel right now is…love. I love you, Joonie."

Namjoon never took his eyes off her face while she spoke and without even thinking he responded., "I love you, too."


End file.
